User talk:Demotivator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Master Strategist page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 14:49, November 2, 2012 It was covered already by Soul Creation.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) We generally tend to keep things fictional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Via problem Technically Arrogante the axe does not grant Baraggan absolute attack. It's his innate ability to control time, which gets stronger when he releases Arrogante. And since the list is called "Known Characters" or "Known Weapons", we don't need to name the ability. That would be redundant. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No, Lille and Obito cannot, but we know they can use the ability of Absolute Attack; no need to go into detail there with naming it. (I actually begin to doubt if Kamui can be considered absolute, since Kakashi and Obito negated each other when they clash, and Minato used his own Space-Time Ninjutsu to escape Obito's attempt to capture him) And Baraggan can dilate time even without releasing his Arrogante, as he aged Sui-Feng's arm to a husk simply by touch. I do suggest removing all via, since the gallery can be the informative section, while the Known Users/Weapons become the simple listing. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) When you add pic to Gallery, add the Series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I returned the page and edited it making it obvious it was back. Making answer pointless. You seriously have massive amount of coding in your signature, I actually clicked the wrong link first time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) He is not a user. From Emilies wikia page- "These artificial paths eventually meet with naturally created paths to create completely new paths that lead people to different directions." It has nothing to do with creating new possibilities, its simply about redirecting people. If anything he is a user of Path Manipulation, but not Path Maker. He is not a user.SageM (talk) 01:34, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its still not the same thing Thats still not the same thing as Path Maker.SageM (talk) 01:48, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Your going to have to offer actual proof, because it doesn't seem like it has this power. Has emile created a new method of killing someone, or a new source of energy and a way of using it, has it changed the laws of physics or created a new system of physics? Has it done anything remotely like what the capabilities or applications suggest? The answer is no. Its not about creating new choices or changing decisions, its about creating new methods, new innovations, new things that have never been done or seen before. If thats truly the case, then your going to have to offer actual proof ''of it. Otherwise I am going to have to ask you to stop.SageM (talk) 01:53, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM can he do anything like this? Choices and Decisions are not the same thing as new Innovations. Life Paths have nothing to do with creating entirely new innovations/possibilities. "User can create new possibilities/methods/ways of doing things into the universe, possibly by altering the laws of the universe. '''They can create new ways to make things done'. For example, they could create a new way to kill undead beings, or they could create a way to live forever. They could also create another way to generate electricity to provide power (especially in an eco-friendly manner), or they could create a way to make machines work without using electricity at all. They could also make it possible/make ways for humans to do superhuman feats." Can Emile do anything remotely like that? Can he do any of the applications or associations? If your saying he counts as a user only because he is changing peoples choices, decisions, or life paths; then he doesn't fit and he never did.SageM (talk) 02:12, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Life paths might fit better under Destiny Assignment.SageM (talk) 02:15, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its way too similar to power borrowing to count as a separate power, regardless if you have a clear point or not.SageM (talk) 20:37, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM From the rules of the wikia- 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. 1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. 1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. Its basically the exact same power as it does all of the same things as power borrowing.SageM (talk) 20:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM PBn was updated several hours ago. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Basically removed the categories that call it power and made it fully power source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:25, December 2, 2017 (UTC) We do have Category:Power Sources for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Considering the ways powers are granted in fiction... If those are what I think, they'd only descriptive specific moment of the process. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, December 6, 2017 (UTC) MS-EE is basically area effect of any power source so not really, PG doesn't give any link so no idea about that. We had argument over that quite some time ago, several times. They're still here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:07, December 6, 2017 (UTC) You need to argue over that with the makers of those pages, because they'd come to ask me why their pages are gone anyway. I meant as a site, not between us two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, December 6, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, December 15, 2017 (UTC) stop changing the alphabetic order. Stop moving a Certain Magical Index, the word starts with the letter C, not A. And the space doesn't count as part of it. Its even listed on other sites that use alphabetic ordering as being under the letter C. We only use the actual letters and words when sorting by Alphabetic order, spaces do not count as that. Please stop changing something that you very clearly can't seem to understand. It has always been listed under the letter C, and thats what its supposed to be listed under. We don't count the A, and we don't count the space. we only count the actual word. Do a search online that list anime series by alphabetic order, you will see that the series is listed in order as being under C.SageM (talk) 05:14, December 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its even listed/sorted as being under the letter C on funimation's official page and youtube page (who own the rights to the series). Thus it was already correct the way it was. the space doesn't count and neither does the the letter A. thus absolute duo goes first by the actual definition of alphabetic order. So seriously stop changing it when it was clearly listed correctly.SageM (talk) 05:21, December 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Chancing it to Acceleration Inducement/editing text to that effect might be best option. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:15, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Don't change the scrollboxes. From the rules of the wikia- "17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections" Don't change the scrollboxes when making edits. Also your changing the very nature of the power with those capabilities, as its no longer about acceleration resistance anymore. the original capabilities describe what acceleration is does . Also enhanced lung capacity is not an association or application, and even if I didn't remove it, it would have been removed by someone else.SageM (talk) 02:50, January 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Scrollboxes High Speed Flight- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/High-Speed_Flight?diff=1046199&oldid=1038508 The literature and web series sections are not in the scrollboxes, which means you separated them by sub-section, which is NOT how you are supposed to do that. The scrollboxes are only supposed to shorten the known users sections, not the sub-sections/categories. When you make changes like that next time, everything has to be in one of the scrollboxes. You can't leave something out just because it doesn't have enough users to fit. its a basic rule of the wikia, and one that other users have been blocked for ignoring. Here is how its supposed to be- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/High-Speed_Flight?diff=1046282&oldid=1046205 As you can see in Kuo's edit, every sub-section/category is inside the scrollboxes like they are supposed to be. Hopefully that explains things.SageM (talk) 03:16, January 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Pretty common question that prompted creation of Page Creation and Details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, January 4, 2018 (UTC) "People get powers for reason" --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:50, January 5, 2018 (UTC) OK, returned. But please note 20a. When you make powers that have other powers as their sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, January 6, 2018 (UTC) I can still remove it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Admittedly it got deleted because I was in hurry/trying to do several things at once. It happens if rarely and luckily people ask about the reason so I get around checking things. After reread it is usable. Now, that rule above... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Don't do that again please. Don't do anything like that again please, as you basically removed everything from the pages- Wikia Rules: 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. 6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. Considering you basically deleted the page contents with those edits, your very lucky the admins didn't block you. Seriously, don't do that again. You can copy the users to the other pages, but removing users just because you don't agree with them is breaking wikia rules.SageM (talk) 04:29, June 29, 2018 (UTC)SageM Warning Hey Demotivator. I undo your editing because even if Captain America (Steve Rogers), Black Widow, and some characters I added is peak human, they are truly '''classified as Enhanced. Beleive it or not, a fan or not a fan, they are enhanced. They are enhanced and that is powers, so I don't want any trouble, but if you keep this up, there will be consequences. I have more experiences with Marvel than you. I will ask you to not change it, not even the main photo. Apologize Hi Demotivator. I '''truly want to say apologize for giving you a warning and it won't happen again. I make changes on Enhanced Condition, but at least Deathstroke (DC Comics) is one of the known users. The reason I change the page because for this reason. They have enhanced powers in spite of them having the levels of peak human like Black Widow, Captain America, and Winter Soldier (Steve Rogers and Winter Soldier are the ones who can reach to superhuman levels). If you don't believe me, go to their page and carefully read the details for it. I will never edit it if they are not enhanced. Enhanced Condition/Captain America: 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Talk it out on Comments/Talk-page, next one to change things before that gets 1 day timeout to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Should I ask yours for the same and why it's been quite some time since cap was returned without your complains when it happened? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, July 24, 2018 (UTC) See above, others have argued against your opinion. Might also note that little bit about rule 12. So, your argument for removing him? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:35, July 24, 2018 (UTC) I don't generally read Comments, just keeping on level of the Edits gets hectic at times and I'd like to have some life outside this site. That said, checked the Marvel wikia and your argument is legit. If SageM challenges you again, just post him a link to Caps page and his powers. It's pretty blunt about it. Tho he did get temporary superstrength at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, July 24, 2018 (UTC) This Need To Stop. As Kuopiofi said before, we don't need to argue about the Enhanced Condition. The admin warn you and you did not listen. The picture of Deathstroke is already in the page, you are overdoing it. If you don't care about people that is trying to help you, then I hope you will change to be a better person.(Fightnightwinger (talk) 21:25, July 24, 2018 (UTC)) Found Someone Who Have Evidence For Captain America's Enhanced Physiology Hi Demotivator. I check my update messages for Superpower wiki pages that I follow. Anyway, I found someone that created a disscussion for Captain America's Enhanced Physiology. Click this link page . (Fightnightwinger (talk) 01:19, July 27, 2018 (UTC)) Review Captain America's Enhanced Physiology Hi Demotivator. The admin in this Superpower wiki will change the main image for Enhanced Condition because Super-Soldier Man22 has given a undenibly point about Captain America's powers. As you can see he explain everything about Captain America' powers can be pushed from Peak Human to Enhanced/Superhuman levels. (Fightnightwinger (talk) 16:52, July 28, 2018 (UTC)) Instead of explaining to me, you should add it to Comments of those pages. That way people don' need to ask you. And that's a "no", having no Users doesn't mean the page gets deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, August 1, 2018 (UTC) As you can see, the pages Telekinetic Physiology and Speed Defense have been deleted upon my request, for reasons you (and SageM) pointed out. Thing is, are you satisfied now? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:01, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I don't care I read the discussion post and made my own judgement on the subject with common sense. I do help out in making decisions for the wiki. Plus clearly the discussion was getting nowhere so there was no reason to keep it open. So please back off with all the sass in the future or you'll be getting a little timeout okay? Thanks for all of your cooperation :D Imouto 04:03, August 2, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan If you really have a problem with Cap being on the page we can talk on Discord or the wikia's chat. Imouto 04:08, August 2, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I hope you have no problems with sangem ~~User talk:Arquetion yes~~User talk:Arquetion Are you sure that the Pillar Men are only Supernatural Body? I mean they have shown to have incredible intelligence and planning skills even after awakening in the future after being in a dormant/suspendeded state. I mean Santana and Esidisi have both proven to not only match joseph in wits, but even completely surpise and overwhelm even his intelligence a few times. And we don't even need to mention Kars who played everyone for fools up until the end of the season.SageM (talk) 01:52, August 9, 2018 (UTC)SageM Two problems with the current form: You need to drop the human part and replace it with species, this page includes all species including animals/aliens/mythic being. Too large cap between peak human and Enhanced level 1. There are plenty of Users and especially species that are on much higher level than peak humans but fall below the suggested levels. Many animals especially are far stronger, faster, etc. (not funnily enough enduring, humans and wolves are pretty much on top there) than humans, especially considering their mass/size. Chimp could tie strongest man into knots and gorillas can use tractor tires like stress toys for example. Maybe add one level that deals between the peak human and the current level 1. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Sorry this is bit snappy, I have left arm in cast and waiting for surgery so I'm bit annoyed and inconvenienced... Note that those who were on that threat talked about it. By species/race I mean including them the same way as it is now. And frankly it should be "User's mental and physical condition is beyond the peak human limits, but not to high supernatural levels." Please note that Supernatural condition are called that for a reason, we changed it from superhuman after quite extensive argument. There's a reason why the given limits aren't in exact numbers, go with something descriptive instead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, August 14, 2018 (UTC) BTW, you realize that you're responsible of chancing every Condition Variation to the pattern you're suggesting? :the "They also may remain in this state with little to no maintenance." might need to be removed from all conditions/Variations, that doesn't seem to be case that often. Maybe something about their natural state being on that level? EC I can agree with. SC "User's mental and physical condition is blatantly beyond other people of their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory." sounds bit clearer. "Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by any method of training." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Your opinion about my suggestions? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:31, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't fit the capabilities.... Not to be rude, the "better than others in the universe" part of Supernatural Condition doesn't really fit the capabilities. That line is really only supposed to be for users of Absolute Condition and the other powers related to it. As only they are truly better then all others in the universe. No powers other then the AC powers are better then all others in the universe. They are better then some, but not better then everyone. Your going to need to change it to something else, because it doesn't belong there.SageM (talk) 21:47, August 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Well... Though even I am unsure about bringing that power back, Multi-Directional Dash, I'd just like to point out that I told Imouto that it was not necessarily a stepping power, if you know what I mean, and not necessarily teleportation, either, not to mention, not every flash stepper can move in any direction. Just wanted to say this. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:26, August 15, 2018 (UTC) That was an attempt to differeniate it. Also, on the first part of the second paragraph, I see where you are coming from. And I am starting to agree. Nevertheless, right now, why she brought back the power to begin with is beyond me. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:45, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead with the Dashing variant then. Also, you and me both! I'd say now that bringing it back was highly unnecessary, if necessary at all. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:53, August 15, 2018 (UTC) use your words and not pictures Demo Imouto 23:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay, thanks! I think I will do that. I also had my own Dash power if you want to hear it. Also, she said that? Wow, that's low. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Has the SageM's point been addressed? Just to check there won't be arguments later. BTW, remember that peak of human is about real human limits, NOT about what verse-specific limits are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:09, August 16, 2018 (UTC) When you chance the levels definitions, do the same changes on every level. Bit slow progress today, when can we expect more? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, August 16, 2018 (UTC) For the record, peak human is peak real world human. That's the whole point of that series... or at least it started as one. I haven't checked those pages since they were made so things may have chanced. As long as you remember to change the links to those pages when you change the names. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2018 (UTC) When you change Condition to Body/Mind, change/add the link to Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:46, August 16, 2018 (UTC)